List of Cartoon Cinematic Multiverse characters
This is a full list of characters that appear in the Cartoon Cinematic Multiverse (CCM, CCU). Heroes Warner Bros. *Ace Bunny *Aragorn *Astro *Barney Bear *Barnyard Dawg *Boo-Boo Bear *Bugs Bunny *Droopy *Daffy Duck *Emmet Brickowski *Fred Flintstone *Freakazoid *Fred Jones *Speedy Gonzales *The Iron Giant *Jerry Mouse *George Jetson *Junior *Foghorn Leghorn *Mumble *Osmosis Jones *Pepe Le Pew *Porky Pig *Quick Draw McGraw *Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog *Road Runner *Barney Rubble *Scooby-Doo *Scrappy-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *The Grinch *Tweety *Yakko, Wakko and Dot *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Wyldstyle *Grape Ape *Tom Cat *Spike Bulldog *Yogi Bear Cartoon Network *Anais Watterson *Ben Tennyson *Benson Dunwoody *Billy *Bloo *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Chicken *Chowder *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow *Darwin Watterson *Dee Dee *Dexter *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Finn the Human *Flapjack *Frankie Foster *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Galactic Enforcers *Goo *Grizzly Bear *Gumball Watterson *Gwen Tennyson *Ice Bear *Jake the Dog *Johnny Bravo *Kevin Levin *Lazlo *Mac Foster *Mandy *Margaret Smith *Max Tennyson *Mordecai *Muscle Man *Nicole Watterson *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Oscar Peltzer *Panda Bear *Pops Maellard *Professor Utonium *Richard Watterson *Rigby *Samurai Jack *Skips *Steven Universe *Yumi Yoshimura *Ami Onuki *Hi Five Ghost *Marceline the Vampire Queen *Princess Bubblegum *Flame Princess *Garnet *Pearl *Amethyst *Peridot *Apple *Onion *Bismuth *Chloe Park *Craig Williams *Gregory *Wirt *Jeff Randall *Clarence Wendle *Sumo *Johnny Test *Rose Quartz *Ruby *K.O. *Enid *Tulip Olsen *One-One *Atticus *Uncle Grandpa *Victor *Valentino *Ilana DC Comics *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Flash *Green Lantern *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter *Green Arrow *Atom *Hawkman *Metamorpho *Black Canary *Phantom Stranger *Elongated Man *Red Tornado *Hawkgirl *Zatanna *Firestorm *Commander Steel *Vixen *Blue Beetle *Shazam *Doctor Fate *Doctor Light *Plastic Man *Black Lighting *Supergirl *Batgirl *Robin *Nightwing *Red Hood *Robin (Teen Titans 2003) *Starfire (Teen Titans 2003) *Cyborg (Teen Titans 2003) *Raven (Teen Titans 2003) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans 2003) *Aqualad (Teen Titans 2003) *Argent (Teen Titans 2003) *Bumblebee (Teen Titans 2003) *Bushido (Teen Titans 2003) *Gnarrk (Teen Titans 2003) *Herald (Teen Titans 2003) *Hot Spot (Teen Titans 2003) *Jericho (Teen Titans 2003) *Kid Flash (Teen Titans 2003) *Killowat (Teen Titans 2003) *Kole (Teen Titans 2003) *Más y Menos (Teen Titans 2003) *Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby *Pantha (Teen Titans 2003) *Red Star (Teen Titans 2003) *Speedy (Teen Titans 2003) *Terra (Teen Titans 2003) *Thunder and Lighting (Teen Titans 2003) *Tramm (Teen Titans 2003) *Wildebeest (Teen Titans 2003) *Brushogun (Teen Titans 2003) *Elasti-Girl (Teen Titans 2003) *Mento (Teen Titans 2003) *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) *Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) *Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) *Raven (Teen Titans Go!) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) *Bumblebee (Teen Titans Go!) *Aqualad (Teen Titans Go!) *Más y Menos (Teen Titans Go!) *Speedy (Teen Titans Go!) *Wonder Twins (Teen Titans Go!) *Nightwing *Robin *Kid Flash *Superboy *Aqualad *Artemis Crock *Speedy *Miss Martian *Halo *Bumblebee *Black Canary *Zatanna *Rocket *Aquagirl *Batgirl *Guardian *Lagoon Boy *Tim Drake *Arsenal *Tempest *Troia *Arrowette *Spoiler *Thirteen *Forager *Terra *Beast Boy *Blue Beetle *Geo-Force *Impulse *Static *Wonder Girl *El Dorado *James Gordon *Alfred Pennyworth *Vicky Vale *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne *Jor-El *Perry White *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent Nickelodeon *Aang *Bessy *Bunsen *Brad Carbunkle *Edwin Carmichael *Susie Carmichael *Cat *Stimpy J. Cat *Mark Chang *Sandy Cheeks *Cosmo *Danny Phantom *Dani Phantom *Dog *Donatello *Sheen Estevez *Jazz Fenton *Chuckie Finster *Maddie Fenton *Tucker Foley *Libby Folfax *Ginger Foutley *Freddy *Doug Funnie *Courtney Gripling *Gerald Johanssen *Karai *Kitty Katswell *Sheldon Lee *Leonardo *Lana Loud *Leni Loud *Lincoln Loud *Lisa Loud *Lola Loud *Lori Loud *Luan Loud *Lucy Loud *Luna Loud *Lynn Loud *Mako *Sam Manson *Chester McBadbat *Clyde McBride *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Michelangelo *Monkeyman *King Neptune *Jimmy Neutron *April O'Neil *Otis *Helga Pataki *Stinky Peterson *Angelica Pickles *Tommy Pickles *Pip *Poof *Princess Mindy *Dudley Puppy *Raphael *Rocko Rama *Arnold Shortman *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Tak *Trixie Tang *Squidward Tentacles *Timmy Turner *Jenny Wakeman *Wanda *Carl Wheezer *Zim *Korra *Asami Sato *Katara *Master Splinter *Mr. Krabs *Tuck Carbunkle *Casey Jones *Metalhead *Spike/Slash *Leatherhead *Tyler Rockwell *Muckman and Joe Eyeball *Jason/Mondo Gecko *Pigeon Pete *Ice Cream Kitty *Chompy Picasso *Shinigami *Timothy/The Pulverizer/Mutagen Man *Irma *Renet Disney *Aladdin *Anger *Bambi *Bashful *Beast *Bill Green *Bolt *Bullseye *Buttercup *Kick Buttowski *Buzz Lightyear *Caleb *Prince Charming *Chessur *Chicken Little *Chip and Dale *Chiro *Ace Cluck *Cody *Cogsworth *Combat Carl *Cricket Green *Jiminy Cricket *Crush *Randy Cunningham *Darkwing Duck *T.J. Detwelier *Marco Diaz *Doc *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Dopey *The Doorknob *Dr. Drakken *Donald Duck *Fethry Duck *Duckworth *Ducky and Bunny *Dug *Duke Caboom *Dumbo *Dylan *Eagle-Eye *Eeyore *Einstein *Emile *Prince Eric *Fear *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Ferdinand the Bull *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Fillmore *Cornelius Fillmore *First Ninja *Fish Out of Water *Oscar the Fish *Nosedive Flashblade *Wildwing Flashblade *Hiram Flaversham *Ferb Fletcher *Flik *Flounder *Flubber *Flynn Rider *Kevin Flynn *Phineas Flynn *Sam Flynn *Forky *Francis *Frank *Frank Inn *Victor Frankenstein *Frankie *Fred *Fred *King Freddie II *King Frederic *Carl Fredricksen *Doug Funnie *Fuzzball *Gyro Gearloose *Gekko *Genie *Rodney Glaxer *Arizona Goof *James Goof *Max Goof *Goofy *Gopher *Green Army Men *Greylock the Grand *Grimsby *Grus Griswald *Haku *Hansel *Hansel and Gretel *Happy *Check Hardwing *Harvey and Winnie *Heffalumps *Leonard Helperman *Hercules *Hop Pop Plantar *Frank Horton *Doc Hudson *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Hugo and Hooft *Humphrey the Bear *Icarus *Mr. Incredible *Ivan the Cat *Ivy Sundew *Steve Jackson *Jake *Jake *Jaq and Gus *Jeeter *Jock *Johnny Appleseed *Jeremy Johnson *Prince Justin *Carl Karl *Khan *The King *Kion *Everett Konquist *Kopa *Tombo *Kovu *Kuzco *Lampy *Lance Strongbow *Larry *Vince LaSalle *Dieter Lederhosen *Liberian Lendrum *Myron Lewinski *Linwood *Little Green Men *Jake Long *King Louie *Louis *Lucky *Luigi *Eric Lyndon *Jaren MacArthur *Mack *Maddie Flour *Francis Monogram *Marlin *Maskad Tophat *Master Yo *Maui *Maximus *Scrooge McDuck *Rob McGroarty *Lighting McQueen *Meap *Menlo *Merlin *Milo the Fish *Mini-Max *Mickey Mouse *Mowgli *Mufasa *Mushu *Lloyd Nebulon *Nemo *Fred Nerk *Nigel *Norm *Olaf *Ollie *Olympian Gods *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Owl *Ozker *Peter Pan *Papa Heffalump *Papi *Dash Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Pascal *Pazu *Howl Jenkins Pendragon *Perry the Platypus *Peter Pig *Philoctetes *Phoebus *The Pied Piper *Piglet *Dipper Pines *Ford Pines *Stan Pines *Pinky the Chihuahua *Pinocchio *Charles Pipping IV *Pluto *Pongo *Mr. Potato Head *Chip Potts *Preston B. Whitmore *Mr. Pricklepants *The Prince *Professor Owl *Prometheus *Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Roger Radcliffe *Ralph the Goblin *Soos Ramirez *Ramon *Ramone *Raycliff *Reggie the Brownie *Remy Remington *Reuben *Rex *Miguel Rivera *Robbie McGroarty *Robin Hood *Christopher Robin *Bud Robinson *King Roland II *Russell *Sanjay *Sarge *Sarge *Ebenezer Scrooge *Scuttle *Sebastian *Shego *Sheriff *Simba *Jack Skellington *Sleepy *Slinky Dog *Sneezy *Sprig Plantar *Stitch *Ron Stoppable *James P. Sullivan *Sunny *Tarzan *Milo Thatch *The Three Bears *Thomas *Tigger *Balijeet Tjinder *King Triton *Tron *The Ugly Duckling *Valiant *Buford Van Stomm *Ludwig Von Drake *WALL-E *Wander *Mike Wazowski *Wilbur *Nick Wilde *Winnie the Pooh *Woody *Wreck-It Ralph *Zazu *Zeus *Adira *Agent B *Agent K *Alice *Ally *Lorraine Almaden *Princess Amber *Amber Dearly *Amelia *Captain Amelia *Amphitrite *Riley Anderson *Angel *Anna *Anne Boonchuy *Atta *Aurora *Candy Barbarian *Fang Babarian *Barbie *Belle *Ms. Burch *Blanda *Beebe Bluff *Betty Bluff *Bo Peep *Boo *Brittany Boviak *Braces Girl *Brenda *Brianna Buttowski *Elyon Brown *Jenny Brown *Anita Cabrillo *Sergeant Calhoun *Carla *Sally Carrera *Trixie Carter *Cassandra *Melissa Chase *Candy Chiu *Cinderella *Circe *Colleen *Coral *Wendy Corduroy *Riley Daring *Wendy Darling *Della Duck *Disgust *Dixie *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Dorothy *Dory *Dot *Daisy Duck *Eileen *Elsa *Esmargot *Esmeralda *EVE *Fa Mulan *Fairy Godmother *Eliza Fletcher *Flo *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *Candace Flynn *Gabby Gabby *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Gloria *Bea Goldfishberg *Grenda *Winnie Grouper *Gretchen Grundler *Sarah Hawkins *Hera *Stacy Hirano *Imelda *Jackie Wackerman *Jane *Jessica *Jinmay *Joy *Kendall Perkins *Kiara *Lady *Lena *Lina *Lizzy *Marnie Lockjelly *Mama Heffalump *Mary Darling *Megara *Melissa *Mirage *Moana *Morgan *Minnie Mouse *Sara Murphy *Naoko Satomi *Francine Nebulon *Pacifica Northwest *Nova *Mira Nova *Orube *Elastigirl *Violet Parr *Pearl *Lilo Pelekai *Penny *Nancy Green *Mabel Pines *Pocahontas *Polly Plantar *Ponyo *Kim Possible *Joss Possible *Jane Porter *Mrs. Potts *Vivian Francis Porter *Jessica Rabbit *Rapunzel *Rebecca *Rosetta *Roxanne *Sadness *Sara *Sara and Kara *Sashi Kobayashi *Snow White *Star Butterfly *Sylvia *Shinobu Takeda *Ingrid Third *Tilly Green *Tinker Bell *Pumbaa *Timon *Ariel *Princess Jasmine *Jessie *Mrs. Potato Head *Tow Mater *Remy Marvel Comics *Agamotto *Ancient One *Ayo *Winter Soldier *Beast *Baymax *Black Panther *Black Widow *Blade *Boomerang *Bullseye *Captain America *Captain Marvel *Peggy Carter *Sharon Carter *Colossus *Cloak and Dagger *Cyclops *Daredevil *Deadpool *Rhomann Dey *Doctor Strange *Drax the Destroyer *Everett Ross *Falcon *Jane Foster *Leo Fitz *Frigga *Nick Fury *Gamora *Ghost Rider *Hawkeye *Heimdall *Helen Cho *Maria Hill *Happy Hogan *Howard Stark *Howard the Duck *Hulk *Human Torch *Lance Hunter *Hyperion *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Janet van Dyne *Jean Grey *Jessica Jones *Korg *Kraglin Obfonteri *Loki *Luke Cage *M'Baku *Mantis *Melinda May *Miek *Mystique *N'Jobu *Nebula *Thor *Okoye *Harry Osborn *Christine Palmer *Pepper Potts *Professor X *Punisher *Hank Pym *Quake *Queen Ramonda *Quicksilver *Rocket Raccoon *Irani Rael *War Machine *Betty Ross *Scarlet Witch *Ant-Man *Shuri *Sif *Spider-Girl *Spider-Gwen *Spider-Man *Stakar Ogord *Star-Lord *Storm *T'Chaka *Talos *Thaddeus Ross *Valkyrie *Vision *Adam Warlock *Mary Jane Watson *Wolverine *Wong *Wasp *Groot DreamWorks Animation *Shrek *Princess Fiona *Donkey *Alex the Lion *Marty *Gloria *Melman *King Julian *Maurice *Mort *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private *Mason and Phil *Megamind Other *Peter Griffin *Brian Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Clyde Donovan *Token Black *Craig Tucker *Jimmy Valmer *Timmy Burch *Tweek Tweak *Butters Stotch Villains Warner Bros. Cartoon Network DC Comics *Deathstroke *Brother Blood *Gizmo *Mammoth *Billy Numerous *Kyd Wykkyd *See-More *Trigon *Brain *General Immortus *Madame Rouge *Monsieur Mallah *Blackfire *Cinderblock *Control Freak *Doctor Light *Killer Moth *Kitten *Mad Mod *Mother Mae-Eye *Mumbo Jumbo *Plasmus *Red X *Trident *Blackfire (Teen Titans Go!) *Brother Blood (Teen Titans Go!) *Control Freak (Teen Titans Go!) *Cinderblock (Teen Titans Go!) *Doctor Light (Teen Titans Go!) *Killer Moth (Teen Titans Go!) *Plasmus (Teen Titans Go!) *Terra (Teen Titans Go!) *Brain (Teen Titans Go!) **Monsieur Mallah (Teen Titans Go!) **Brain Soldiers (Teen Titans Go!) *Billy Numerous (Teen Titans Go!) *Gizmo (Teen Titans Go!) *Jinx (Teen Titans Go!) *Mammoth (Teen Titans Go!) *See-More (Teen Titans Go!) *Ravager (Teen Titans Go!) *Trigon (Teen Titans Go!) *Mother Mae-Eye (Teen Titans Go!) *Mumbo Jumbo (Teen Titans Go!) *Mad Mod (Teen Titans Go!) *Slade (Teen Titans Go!) *Santa Claus (Teen Titans Go!) *Bane *Catwoman *Two-Face *Ra's al Ghul *Black Mask *Poison Ivy *Scarecrow *Arkham Knight *Deadshot *Harley Quinn *Joker *Killer Croc *Man-Bat *Talia al Ghul *Clayface *Hugo Strange *Riddler *Mr. Freeze *Mad Hatter *Penguin *Killer Moth *Firefly *KGBeast *Deathstroke *Solomon Grundy *Darkseid *Steppenwolf *Doomsday *Parasite *Lex Luthor *Brainiac *General Zod *Captain Cold *Reverse Flash *Sinestro *Black Manta *Gorilla Grodd *Captain Boomerang *Rick Flag Nickelodeon Disney Marvel Comics DreamWorks Animation Other Category:Lists Category:Characters